Little Wonders
by AutisticKogayne
Summary: Written for Adrinath August Day 14: Favorite Song. Direct sequel to Away From You. Adrien wakes up in the morning to Nathaniel singing, so he decides to sit and listen.


When he first woke up, he was disoriented and confused. Blinking a few times, he tried to figure out what could've woken up, since it obviously wasn't his alarm clock. Shifting, he reached a hand out, frowning when he encountered cold sheets instead of Nathaniel's body heat. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what had woken him up, pausing when he heard muffled music coming from the other room. Pulling himself out of bed, he shuffled to the door, pressing his ear against it to try to hear better.

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know, the hardest part is over. Let it in, let your clarity define you. In the end, we will only just remember how it feels."

Pulling away from the door, he smiled when he realized the music on the other side was Nathaniel singing. The other boy had always been a bit shy about personal things like this, so Adrien was sure the redhead would've stopped if he knew the model was awake. As he debated whether or not to open the door, he heard the song continue.

"Our lives are made, in these small hours. These little wonders. These twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain."

A soft smile fell across his lips as he listened to the emotion in Nathaniel's voice, remembering how the boy had told him that this song was his favorite for when he needed to calm down or relax. Sliding so he could sit on the floor, he cracked the door just enough to be able to hear the singing a little clearer.

"Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you. Let it shine, 'til you feel it all around you. And I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end."

Peaking out of the door, he caught sight of Nathaniel's back as the boy darted around the kitchenette their hotel room had. He could smell something slightly minty, but he was more focused on the redhead's dancing then what he could smell.

"Our lives are made in these small hours. These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours, still remain."

He jolted as he heard knocking at the door, but Nathaniel simply turned, walking out of sight for a moment before someone with a cart of food rolled in, giving Nathaniel a nod before leaving. Nathaniel hummed as he pushed the cart to the sitting area, pulling trays off of the cart to set on the small table.

"All of my regret will wash away somehow. I cannot forget the way I feel right now."

Pausing for a moment, he decided to let Nathaniel finish singing, hoping that when he was done with his current song, he would sing another, and Adrien could simply sit and bask in the sound. Relaxing, he sat against the wall, door cracked so he could hear the singing without being seen.

"In these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate, yeah these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, yeah but these small hours, these small hours still remain~! Oh they still remain. These little wonders, oh these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these little wonders, still remain."

Waiting a moment, he scrambled for the bed when he heard Nathaniel heading toward the bedroom. Practically throwing himself onto the mattress, he yanked the blanket over his head, sighing when he heard the door swing open. Nathaniel grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it back as Adrien slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to pretend he had still been sleeping.

"Adrien, it's time to get out of bed you big faker," Nathaniel grinned, pulling Adrien towards him and smiling when the blond opened his eyes and gave him a sheepish smile, "Come on, I ordered breakfast and made you a mint hot chocolate."

Adrien slid out of bed, grabbing Nathaniel's hand as the boy led him to his seat. Pushing him into the chair, Nathaniel headed to the kitchenette, grabbing two cups and bringing them back with him, setting one in front of Adrien as he took a sip out of the other.

"I know your father said we had the day to ourselves, and he's scheduled a block for us to go out in a few hours, so we could go out if you wanted. Nathalie stopped by earlier and told me that he also scheduled a fitting for a suit, but that's not for several hours."

Nodding, Adrien lifted the cover for his food, cheeks reddening when he saw his pancakes had been adorned with a small heart made of strawberries. Nathaniel smirked at the blush before digging into his own food.

"Hey Nath?" Adrien asked after a moment, pausing to think when Nathaniel answered with a short hum, "Why'd you get up early to order breakfast and make me cocoa?"

Nathaniel looked up at Adrien, smile softening at the slight confusion he could see on the other boy's face.

"It's Smile Day," He spoke, Adrien trying to figure out what he meant before it clicked, "Remember? You told me this was the day your mom found out she was pregnant with you, so she always called it 'Smile Day', and you would celebrate together. I'm sure I'm a poor substitute, but I wanted you to have fun today."

Adrien looked down at his plate as he blinked back the tears that had come to his eyes at the emotion in Nathaniel's voice. He didn't move when he heard Nathaniel get out of his seat, but he sunk into the hug the redhead wrapped him in, burying his face in the boy's neck with a small smile.

"Thank you Nath." He whispered, eyes closed as the other boy simply hummed, rubbing soothing circles on Adrien's back.

It may not have been exactly what Adrien was expecting when he got out of bed that morning, but he supposed it was good to be surprised sometimes, especially when it was the kind of surprises Nathaniel kept springing on him.

Our lives are made in these small hours. These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain.


End file.
